How The Secret Life Should Have Ended
by Amisa the Writer
Summary: I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one not happy with what happy with what happened with the main cast. Really, what happened to Amy, Ricky, Adrian, Ben, Jack, and Grace? Here's my view on how it should be. ONE SHOT -COMPLETE- I don't own the Secret Life of the American Teenager, it belongs to ABC Family, the idea by Brenda Hampton


"Amy!" Ricky sobbed, tears in his eyes. His own girlfriend, the mother of his child, his fiancé, was trying to cancel their marriage, their life, just to go to some college in New York.

"Ricky, I want a future, too! It's not fair that I can't fulfill my dreams just because of..." Amy paused and stared at Ricky.

"Because of what Amy? Because of me? Or John? Or your parents? What... just tell what it is Amy," Ricky said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't know! I just want to... go somewhere, do something with my life," Amy said, staring down at the floor, tears starting to come to her own eyes.

"Amy, baby, I understand. But, please, just, listen," Ricky said, nearly choking on the urge to cry more. Amy looked at him.

"Amy, I love you. We share this apartment. We've had a child together. We ran away together. We love each other. I am faithful to you. I feel something for you that I've... never felt," Ricky said, as he kissed her hand. Amy smiled.

"Ricky?" Amy asked

"Yeah?" Ricky asked.

"I'm not saying I'm not going to marry you one day, because after all we've been through, I can't imagine my life without you," Amy said, and they both smiled, tears in their eyes.

Adrian sat alone in her condo. "I'm done with guys!" She exclaimed. "Seriously, why did Omar have to break up with me? But, I guess I can't blame him. Not all men can handle girls like me," Adrian said as she flipped her hair over shoulder. "Who am I kidding?" she asked. Tears started to fill up in her eyes. "No, get yourself together, Adrian!" she reprimanded herself.

There was a knock at the door. Quickly, she wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door.

It was... Ben.

"Ben, what are you..." his kiss cut her off. She pushed him away, more confused and surprised than disgusted.

"Adrian, mi angel, quiero estar contigo para siempre," Ben said in near perfect Spanish.

"Ben! First of all, why are you here? And second of all, when did you learn Spanish?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian, I learned my mistake. Just, please take me back! I love you and everyday I think of Mercy and that leads me to think of you and how much I loved you. Not just because you were pregnant, but because of your personality and your intelligence. I was crazy to ever want to leave you. Pienso en ti siempre!" Ben said, exaggerating some of his words.

Adrian looked at him, and the look of desperation in his eyes was eminent. But there was something else she noticed. Ben's eyes were a bit cloudy. She awkwardly took a whiff at him.

"Ben, are you high?" She asked. Ben looked at her with a drunken smile and... passed out. Adrian had a look of shock on her face. Eventually, after she got her tiny body to get Ben's lanky one barely on the couch and went to call Ben's dad, she leaned over, kissed his lightly on the lips and whispered, "Desearia que estuvieras aqui conmigo ."

"Jack?" Grace asked as she hugged her fiancé, Jack.

"Yeah Grace?" he replied.

"I love you. God gave me you, and I will always love you," Grace said.

"Yeah. May God be with us our entire lives. Grace nodded, tear in her eyes.

"Do you, Jack Pappas, except Grace Bowman as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Jack said with a smile.

"And do you, Grace Bowman, except Jack Pappas as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Grace said, nodded her head over and over.

"If anyone has any objections, please speak now, or forever hold your-" the priest was cut off.

"I object!" a voice said in the crowd. It was Tom.

"Tom, what are you doing?" Grace asked, confused.

"Jack doesn't deserve my sister!" Tom exclaimed.

"But, Tom, Jack makes me really happy and I really love him," Grace said as she turned from Tom and smiled at Jack.

"Oh, alright. If it makes you happy," Tom said as he smiled and sat back down.

"Anybody else?" the priest asked as he looked around the room, then he smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" he said as Grace and Jack kissed each other, fulfilling their promise.

I don't own the Secret Life of The American Teenager. Tell me what you guys think!:)

Sorry if the Spanish used isn't 100 percent correct. I looked it up online.

Anyways, here is what does Spanish terms mean:

quiero estar contigo para siempre- I want to be with you forever.

Pienso en ti siempre- I think about you all the time.

"Desearia que estuvieras aqui conmigo ." I wish you were here with me.


End file.
